Carta a un amigo perdido
by shihoran
Summary: Posible SPOILER. Despedida de todos los piratas del Sombrero de Paja para su barco Going Merry. Basado en el capítulo 312 del anime. Mata na... Merry.


_**¡!**_

_**Hacía mucho que no escribía y como últimamente no dejo de mirarme el capítulo 312 de esta serie en donde se despiden del Alma de Merry... pensé que podría escribir algo acerca de eso. He intentado describir las esenas lo más parecido al anime posible, pero las cartas son invenciones mías. Por lo demás... todo pertenece a Oda Eiichiro.**_

Un barco no debería navegar con una sola ancla, ni la vida con una sola esperanza.

**Epiceto****de****Frigia** (_Filosofo__grecolatino_).

**CARTA A UN AMIGO PERDIDO**

- Justo ahora… estoy viendo un milagro. Este barco hace mucho que superó su límite –explicaba el hombre de pelo azul desde encima de su enorme barco– soy carpintero de hace muchos años, pero nunca antes había visto un barco tan increíble. Es algo magnífico.

Después de esas palabras de Iceburg, en las mentes de todos los que habían sido tripulantes de ese excelente barco, apareció de nuevo ese momento en que todos saltaron al agua, confiados por esa voz que les había llamado. Alguien les decía a todos que se iban de nuevo. Alguien les pedía volver a ese mar lleno de aventuras. El Alma de Merry parecía sonreír una vez más, navegando con todo su esplendor. Luffy no pudo aguantar el grito y lo llamó con una sonrisa, mientras esa pequeña voz les decía que había venido para recogerlos. El capitán pareció comprender una vez más la razón por la que habían llegado a la isla de los mejores carpinteros. Cerró los ojos y con una sola palabra hizo que toda su tripulación comprendiera lo que tenían que hacer.

- Entiendo.

El enorme barco con el que habían llegado los carpinteros de 'Galley – La Company' les bajó dos pequeños botes para que pudieran salir del barco completamente destrozado. Todos, excepto Luffy, subieron al más grande. El capitán fue el último en abandonar al desdichado navío poniéndose en el bote más pequeño. Hasta que se aseguró de que sus compañeros se habían alejado un poco con el otro bote no se atrevió a girarse para mirar al Alma de Merry. Todos observaron durante un rato esos trozos de madera, aún unidos, que les habían acompañado en sus aventuras.

- Entonces… ¿estáis listos? –preguntó el capitán con la cabeza en alto.

- Sí –respondió el cocinero con un cigarrillo en la boca y las manos en los bolsillos.

El doctor de la tripulación emitió un sonido de conformidad mientras bajaba más la mirada para no poder ver el inicio de la despedida. Los demás no pudieron responder de ningún modo. Luffy encendió la antorcha que tenía en la mano y la enseñó al navío.

- Merry… el fondo del mar es oscuro y solitario… así que nos despediremos de ti aquí –le dijo mientras acercaba el fuego al triste barco– probablemente que Usopp no esté aquí sea lo mejor. Él no habría podido soportar esto.

- ¿Qué piensas? –susurro Zoro al lado del tirador.

- Eso no es cierto –respondió él, aún llevando esa máscara que le protegía de descubrirse ante Chopper y Luffy– las despedidas siempre han de llegar –continuó con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas que luchaban por salir– Un hombre lo sabe. No hay lugar para las lágrimas aquí –siguió mientras el fuego empezaba a extenderse por dentro de su navío– él ya está preparado para esto.

Todos observaron en silencio como el fuego se extendía con más rapidez por la madera. Mientras el bote de Luffy empezaba a apartarse un poco del barco.

- Por haber estado tanto tiempo con nosotros… gracias Merry –habló de nuevo el capitán con una sonrisa triste.

Sin darse cuenta del tiempo… empezó a nevar. Nami al ver el primer copo, levantó la mano izquierda para agarrarlo. El copo se había vuelto de un color amarillento y brillaba por el reflejo del fuego. La navegante empezó a recordar todos los momentos que pasaron con ese barco tan increíble.

**El mayordomo Merry se puso delante de ese navío y abrió las manos para mostrársela a los tres piratas situados al lado de Kaya. Los tres sonrieron sorprendidos.**

**- Una carabela –sonrió la navegante.**

**El capitán estiró los brazos al aire y gritó de alegría.**

* * *

><p><strong>Estiraron la vela mayor mostrando con orgullo la calavera pintada encima.<strong>

**- ¡Con esto el barco pirata Going Merry está completo! –gritó el capitán– demos la bienvenida a nuestro nuevo barco y a nuestro nuevo compañero –continuó mientras alzaba su jarra al aire junto con sus tres compañeros.**

Al recordar todo aquello sus ojos no pudieron evitar empezar a derramar lágrimas. La navegante estaba empezando a mostrar todos sus sentimientos al perder ese navío.

**- Mirad, le habéis hecho mucho daño a Merry –se quejó Nami después de golpear a los tres compañeros– todos tenemos nuestra parte para manejar mejor el barco. Que no se os olvide –terminó realmente enfadada.**

**- Lo… lo zentimoz… –respondieron Usopp y Luffy intentando hablar bien con la boca hinchada por los golpes, mientras Zoro se cogía la cabeza sin decir nada.**

* * *

><p><strong>Había mucho ruido a bordo del barco hasta que Zoro se despertó.<strong>

**- Oye, ¿qué estás haciendo? –le preguntó al capitán.**

**- Estoy practicando con el cañón –respondió él– Pero no va recto… –terminó al ver que la bola había ido al lado derecho de una pequeña montaña que estaba lejos al medio del mar.**

**- Te he dicho que esto me lo dejes a mí –añadió Usopp poniéndose al otro lado del cañón.**

**Usopp preparó de nuevo el artefacto explosivo y lanzó otra bola en contra de la pequeña montaña, acertando de lleno.**

**- ¡Que pasada! –se sorprendió Luffy– Le has dado de un disparo.**

**- Le he dado… de un disparo –respondió el tirador de la tripulación sonriendo.**

Nami se mordió el labio inferior para no gritar de dolor. Su mente empezaba a despedirse de ese navío demasiado rápido. Ella había escrito en el diario de abordo todo lo que habían pasado con él y parecía no entender el hecho de que siempre podría recordar el Alma de Merry cuando leyese ese pequeño cuaderno.

_Lo siento de verdad por la manera en cómo has terminado, pero… hice mi mejor esfuerzo llevándote por el camino que yo consideraba correcto. Creo que estoy llorando porque realmente no supe la mejor manera para travesar los mares. No lo olvides… la brújula está siempre de tu lado y… nosotros realmente hemos sido felices de estar a tu lado, Merry._

El espadachín de la tripulación también parecía tener sentimientos ocultos de ese navío. Pero por su orgullo había cruzado los brazos y aguantaba todo signo de debilidad en su interior. Recordaba también los momentos que habían pasado juntos en ese barco.

**Zoro se había quedado dormido encima de la cabeza de la oveja del Merry. Luffy parecía enfadado por ello.**

**- ¡Oye Zoro! ¡Ese es mi asiento especial! –gritaba el capitán moviendo los brazos exageradamente.**

* * *

><p><strong>En medio de una tempestad todos observaban un faro a lo lejos que les indicaba tierra firme delante de ellos.<strong>

**- Tras esa luz está la entrada a Grand Line –informó la navegante agarrada en la barandilla junto a Luffy y Sanji.**

**Usopp estaba agarrado en el mástil con firmeza observando también la lucecita que iba y venía. Mientras que Zoro estaba un poco apartado del grupo también observando. Sanji agarró un barril de vino que había en la cubierta y puso un pie encima de él, con el cigarrillo en su boca ya apagado por la lluvia.**

**- Yo encontraré el 'All Blue' –aseguró con firmeza observando su pie.**

**Luffy imitó al cocinero.**

**- Yo me convertiré en el Rey de los Piratas –añadió con fuerza y seguridad en su voz.**

**- Yo seré el mejor espadachín –continuó con la misma firmeza Zoro imitando a los dos primeros.**

**- Yo haré el mapa del mundo –aseguró Nami con una sonrisa poniendo también su pie encima del barril.**

**Usopp hizo lo mismo que sus cuatro compañeros.**

**- Y yo seré un valiente guerrero de los mares –sentenció el tirador sin tanta firmeza como los demás.**

**- ¡Vamos! ¡Hacia Grand Line! –gritó el capitán en medio de ese mar removido por la tempestad.**

Sin dejar su cara de tranquilidad, su mente le traicionaba con sentimientos. Pero no dijo nada al respecto, Zoro sabía aguantar perfectamente por su orgullo.

_Realmente hemos pasado buenos tiempos juntos… tú estabas esperando el regreso de nuestros compañeros mientras yo… yo estaba durmiendo. Siempre que estaba contigo, estaba durmiendo. Pero ahora… lo sé… tú has sido uno de los mejores piratas del Sombrero de Paja. Nunca olvidaré estos momentos cuando nos llevabas a otras islas. Nos vemos, Merry._

El cocinero seguía con su cigarrillo en la boca y aún no se había sacado las manos de los bolsillos. Igual que al espadachín, su orgullo no le permitía derramar ninguna lágrima, pero por dentro de los bolsillos apretaba con fuerza sus puños para aguantar esas terribles olas de sentimientos que le invadían la cabeza.

**Se habían adentrado al comedor y la navegante estiró un mapa encima de una mesa. Golpeó el mapa con firmeza y con la otra mano en la cintura les habló.**

**- La entrada a Grand Line es una montaña –informó.**

**Luffy se quedó mirando a la chica con un vaso vacío en la boca aguantándolo con los dientes. Zoro parecía no entender nada y se llevó una mano en la cabeza. Sanji se quedó un poco alejado de ellos con los brazos cruzados y apoyado en la cocina.**

**- ¿Una montaña? –preguntó Usopp con los brazos cruzados y girando la cabeza con gracia.**

* * *

><p><strong>Habían recogido las velas y el mar estaba en completa calma hasta que de repente algo les alzó del nivel del mar. Un montón de monstruos, mucho más grandes que su navío, habían aparecido y ahora estaban encima de uno de ellos. Todos se habían quedado parados observándolos. Nami se agarró al palo mayor y se dejó caer al suelo llorando y hablando sola mientras que Usopp se desmayó al acto. Al lado de Apis.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Les había supuesto un largo viaje hasta ir allí y gracias a Nami habían conseguido no estrellarse contra el Red Line. El agua estaba subiendo por las montañas y ellos entraron por esa agua junto con su navío.<strong>

**- ¡Estamos adentro! –gritaron los cuatro festejando el acontecimiento.**

**Llegaron a la cima y terminaron cayendo por una de las otras cuatro corrientes. Les llevaba directamente a la Grand Line. Luffy lleno de emoción encima de su asiento especial se agarraba el sombrero para que no se le fuera con el viento.**

**- ¡Este es el mar más grande del mundo! –gritaba más para sí que para sus compañeros observando debajo de sus pies nubes que les tapaban la visión a ese mar– ¡Vamos! –gritó mientras el barco continuaba descendiendo por la corriente de agua de dentro de la montaña.**

Sanji no había cambiado ni un solo músculo de su cara. Parecía una figura de cera que observaba como algo se consumía lentamente. Su mente le mostraba imágenes y más imágenes sobre todo lo que habían pasado con ese barco, la isla primaveral de Nami, la llegada a Grand Line, la isla de invierno de Chopper, el reino desértico de Vivi…

_En el momento en que tu capitán llegó en el restaurante Baratie… yo solo pensé en un pirata soñador que tenía mucha hambre y había enojado al viejo Zeff. Pero ahora… soy un soñador como él y… te prometo… te prometo que voy a encontrar el 'All Blue'. Te mostraré ese mar la próxima vez que nos volvamos a ver, Merry._

El tirador de la tripulación hacía un buen rato que estaba temblando. Miraba como el fuego se llevaba lo que en ese momento era suyo, y no de sus compañeros. ¿Podía realmente llamarlos compañeros? Sí… en ese momento llevaba la máscara que le protegía de ser reconocido por su idiota capitán, así que podía considerarse su compañero.

**En medio de un día tranquilo, el mar parecía un poco agitado. Todos observaban como les llevaban las olas un poco más lejos, hasta que de repente un delfín del tamaño de 10 barcos de Merry juntos saltaba por encima de ellos. Una vez más el capitán se emocionó viendo semejante ser. Mientras que Zoro observaba con los brazos cruzados y Sanji continuaba fumando su cigarrillo apoyado en la barandilla. Usopp sentado encima de ella parecía un poco calmado viendo esa bestia y tardando demasiado en reaccionar.**

* * *

><p><strong>Luffy gritó algo encima del barco. En un segundo los tres se movieron de donde estaban observando el mar. Sanji agarró las cuerdas de las banderas para izarlas desde abajo. Zoro se subió encima del palo mayor y tiró desde arriba las cuerdas. Mientras que debajo de él, Nami, Vivi y Caloo se iban de un lado a otro para intentar estabilizar el barco que iba directo hacia un gran tornado que Luffy señalaba con sorpresa.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Salían de la isla de los gigantes que peleaban desde hacía más de 50 años. Los dos les dijeron que en ningún momento cambiaran de rumbo y ellos les hicieron caso. Por ese mismo motivo un Rey del Mar se les había comido. En unos segundos la oscuridad volvió a ser luz.<strong>

**- ¡Lo conseguimos! –gritó Luffy mientras salían de la tripa del enorme pez– ¡No daremos la vuelta! ¡Iremos todo recto!**

El orgullo de Usopp no le permitía derramar ni una sola lágrima. Suerte que tenía puesta la máscara para que no le vieran con los ojos tan lagrimosos. Tiritando como estaba aún se acordaba de su pueblo, de la chica a la que le contaba esas historias, sus compañeros de aventuras…

_Tú fuiste uno de mis mejores amigos que venías de mi pueblo… ahora estoy llorando. Estoy llorando dentro de mi corazón porque nunca más volveremos a vernos. Yo sé que nunca te irás del todo. Tú siempre estarás en mi corazón, Merry._

La arqueóloga ya había derramado demasiadas lágrimas ese día. No podía aguantar más por toda la batalla que habían tenido. Se la veía cansada. Pero eso no hacía que sus sentimientos fueran como eran en ese momento. Aunque había sido poco tiempo, ella también recordaba los momentos en los que había sido compañera de ese barco.

**Robin se había sentado en una tumbona después de que ninguno de los tripulantes, excepto el cocinero, estuvieran de acuerdo en que ella estuviera allí.**

**- Déjame ser vuestra compañera –pidió la mujer con una sonrisa– No tengo a donde ir ni a donde volver. Así que te pido que me dejes estar en tu barco.**

**- Ah, con qué era eso… –observó el capitán aún con las ropas del desierto puestas mientras detrás de él Nami, Usopp y Zoro se miraban a la chica con desconfianza– entonces no me queda elección. Vale.**

**- Luffy –se quejaron la navegante, el tirador y el espadachín detrás de él.**

**- Mellorine –sonreía con ojos de enamorado Sanji desde detrás del todo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nami se estaba agarrando de una de las cuerdas del barco mientras este estaba saliendo disparado por la Knock-Up. Sonreía a todos los tripulantes del navío que parecían estar empezando a perder la confianza en salir vivos de allí.<strong>

**- ¿Quién es la navegante de este barco? –afirmó la chica.**

**Siguiendo sus indicaciones abrieron la vela del palo mayor para poder ayudar a Merry en forma gallina a subir por la Knock-Up.**

**- ¡Estamos volando! –se sorprendió Luffy al ver que el barco se separaba de la corriente de agua– ¡Qué pasada! ¡El barco está volando por el cielo!**

* * *

><p><strong>Una langosta gigante les estaba llevando por una corriente de mar blanca. Llegaron hasta un agujero y la langosta les soltó mientras Luffy veía tierra y casas a su lado.<strong>

**- ¡Es la isla del Cielo! –gritó mientras la veía.**

La isla del cielo había sido el gran paso que Robin había dado. Realmente se alegraba de haberse unido a esa tripulación y mucho más de haber estado en ese navío que les había llevado hasta tan arriba. Sus ojos reflejaban sus ganas de llorar, pero ella ya lo había hecho demasiado ese día, así que aguantaría lo que fuera.

_Nos conocimos hace poco. Yo me escondí dentro de ti y tú no me descubriste. ¿Acaso lo hiciste porque sabías que ellos eran de los que Saul hablaba? Nos has salvado… hoy, nos has salvado. Viviré como mi madre me dijo y lucharé para protegerlos a todos. Los protegeré a todos por ti, Merry._

El doctor hacía un buen rato que estaba llorando y que se fregaba los ojos para intentar parar esa agua salada. Le daba igual su orgullo de pirata, o lo que fuera que tuvieran Zoro, Sanji o incluso Robin, él no podía aguantarlo. Ver a un amigo irse de esa manera le era demasiado difícil.

**Pagaya y Conis les despidieron de la isla del Cielo con una sonrisa mientras ellos seguían una corriente de mar blanca una vez más que parecía bajar un poco. Todos suspiraron, pero de repente el barco les cayó por completo al vacío. Todos parecían comprender que desde allí bajarían los más de 10000 metros que les separaban del mar azul de golpe.**

* * *

><p><strong>El pulpo que Conis y Pagaya habían pedido para ellos parecía deshincharse poco a poco, pero aún así aguantaba y les estaba llevando por el cielo con una caída mucho más suave que la que habían imaginado momentos antes.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta que el pulpo no aguantó más y les soltó. Cayeron en picado hacia el mar, en donde salpicó creando olas más grandes que el propio navío.<strong>

Chopper recordaba perfectamente como protegió el barco en el Altar de los Sacrificios de la isla del Cielo. En ese momento en que decidió dar una sorpresa a sus amigos e intentar arreglar el barco se dio cuenta de lo importante que era para ellos ese compañero que tenía que 'curar'.

_Te conocí después de ver esos cerezos florecidos en la nieve. El sueño de Hiruluk se cumplió ese día. Prometí ser el mejor doctor de todo el mundo y deseo que puedas ver mi meta… estamos realmente contentos de haber navegado contigo… te recordaré, siempre, Merry._

Todos continuaban observando como el barco ya casi había sido consumido por el fuego. Brillaba. El barco brillaba como nunca en medio de ese fuego que les hacía despedirse. El palo mayor del barco no aguanto más y cayó, haciendo ruido de madera rota, hacia el agua. Todo el barco se inclinó hacia un lado por no poder aguantar el peso del palo mientras un trozo de papel salía desprendido hacia el cielo consumiéndose también por el fuego.

- Lo siento –escucharon todos decir.

La sorpresa de toda la tripulación no se hizo esperar. Ellos sabían que hacía unos instantes Merry había sido quien les había salvado, y para ello les había gritado que saltaran al mar. Usopp al escuchar esas palabras y reconocer esa voz que le había hablado en la Isla del Cielo no pudo aguantar más esas lágrimas. De debajo de la máscara salían un montón de lágrimas por ese amigo que había salido de su pueblo.

- Me habría gustado llevaros a todos un poco más… –continuó el Alma de Merry– Lo siento. Me habría gustado estar siempre de aventuras con vosotros –continuó disculpándose.

- ¡Merry! –gritó entre lágrimas el doctor aguantándose la tentación de ir hacia el navío, mientras las piernas de la navegante no aguantaban más.

- ¿Una voz? –preguntó uno de los integrantes de 'Galley – La Company' desde su enorme barco.

Iceburg tan solo continuaba observando ese milagro que hacía unos instantes había reconocido.

- Pero yo… –continuaba hablando el barco en llamas.

- Si alguien tiene que disculparse somos nosotros, Merry –gritó el capitán de la tripulación– Te manejo fatal… por eso te he hecho chocar contra muchos icebergs. También te he rasgado la vela –continuaba mientras lloraba– Zoro y Sanji también son unos idiotas, siempre rompiéndote algo. Y Usopp… siempre está arreglándote pero no consigue nunca repararte del todo. Si alguien tiene que pedir disculpas… –terminó mientras sus rodillas chocaban contra el bote en donde estaba.

- Pero he sido muy feliz –rompió el silencio el barco llamando la atención del capitán que seguía llorando– Siempre me habéis tratado muy bien. Muchísimas gracias –les dijo a todos– Yo… –continuó mientras Nami y Chopper aún lloraban y no podían secarse las lágrimas– siempre he sido muy feliz… –añadió mientras Zoro apretaba fuerte sus manos dobladas manteniendo aún su cara sin sentimientos, Robin parecía empezar a llorar y Sanji bajaba su cabeza agarrando con fuerza el cigarrillo que mantenía en la boca– porque vosotros estabais aquí… –terminó mientras Usopp y Luffy continuaban llorando también.

- ¡Merry! –gritó el capitán sin poder contenerse más al escuchar cómo se apagaba la voz del navío.

_Me siento fatal por hacerte daño… realmente no lo sé todo acerca de los mares… y tengo miedo de dejar a mis amigos de esta manera, pero… sabes… realmente nos has salvado hoy. Estoy convencido de que nunca te agradeceremos lo suficiente tu valentía. Ahora… te dejo ir tranquilo… me disculpo sinceramente de esto, Merry._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Y yo con este escrito también me despido finalmente de ese gran compañero que los acompañó hasta entonces. Sin nada más que decir aparte de '¡Dejen Reviews, please!' se despide esta fanatica del manganime.<strong>_

_**Shihoran**_


End file.
